


Prepped

by ashes0909



Series: Held [86]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Tony's feet stuttered to a stop in the doorway. Surprise was too light a word.





	Prepped

“Yes, Pepper, I heard you.” Tony stared up at the elevator ceiling, willing Pepper to wrap it up.

“You must be right outside the door, for a sigh that loud.” 

“Yes, Pepper, JARVIS is holding me hostage outside the penthouse. Can we please--?”

“Go, go, Romeo.” 

“Are you implying that we’re going to die at the end of this? Because let me tell you, the things he does with his tongue, do take my breath away.”

Pepper groaned and hung up. The doors slid open. Usually Tony would have words with his AI for holding him up, but they’d silently adopted the habit, since it was blatantly obvious that as soon as Steve was in Tony's proximity he was no longer getting any work done. 

Except, when the elevator doors slid open, there was no Steve in sight. He wasn’t lounging on the sofa with a paperback, or on the balcony with his sketchbook. Tony was about to ask JARVIS where he might find him, when he heard a sharp inhale from inside their bedroom. 

Tony followed the noise. He slid his phone out of his pocket and checked to see if he had any outstanding teases from Steve in his inbox, but it was suspiciously empty. Usually, when Steve was feeling naughty, Tony heard about it--once in a while, Tony even made informing him an order. But every once in a while, Steve surprised him. 

Tony's feet stuttered to a stop in the doorway. Surprise was too light a word. 

In the center of their bed, Steve was a vision. He’d brought out the spreader bar, connecting each end to the thick leather straps that wrapped around his ankles. He’d arranged himself so that his ass was up, face pressed into the mattress but still able to meet Tony’s gaze from under his arm. His cheeks were flushed, like he’d been waiting for Tony for hours, and maybe he had. 

Tony stepped forward, pulling off his suit jacket and toeing off his shoes. “Well, isn’t this a gift?” he asked, more to himself, but it still made Steve moan. Positioned like this, Steve was spread apart, open to his gaze and he could see that his perfect sub had been playing with himself for some time before Tony had come home. His hole was shiny, stretched, drenched with lube, and twitching at the faintest of breezes. “How long were you at yourself, to get as open as this?” He dragged a light finger over Steve’s rim, because he couldn’t resist, didn’t want to try. “I bet you looked obscene. Tell me.”

Steve gasped, and Tony wondered if he’d been holding his breath. “Two hours...I think.” His hips twitched, toes digging into the mattress and ankles shifting the spreader. That bar, holding Steve open for him, it was driving him a little mad. He’d even slid a cock ring on; Tony could see it as Steve shifted on the bed, his hard cock purple and leaking against his stomach. That Steve did this, all on his own, to surprise Tony, made his heart ache as much as it made his cock twitch in his pants. 

“I see.” Tony hummed. “And you’re just here, waiting for me to come home?”

“Wanted to wait for you. Wanted to get ready. Prep for you. Please, Tony, I’m so open and wet for you--” 

Tony pinched Steve’s ass, making him moan, cutting off his words, and it was all the opening Tony needed to snap his hands to his buckle. “Well, who am I to deny such pretty begging? God, you can’t even close your legs, hold back even if you wanted to. I made that spreader, it's stronger even than you. Did you even bring out the key? Or is it still in the drawer and you’re just here, helpless?”

He lined up, teasing Steve’s rim with the tip of his cock until he was moaning and writhing under him. Tony let him squirm, even though he knew he could get the man to still with a single word. It felt too good, so he let him keep moving as he bent over him, brought his lips to his ear and whispered, “I’ll help you,” and slid in until he bottomed out. There was no resistance; he was smooth and wet and perfect, because of how well he prepped himself for Tony. “How’s that feel?”

Under him, Steve keened and bucked but stilled as soon as Tony grabbed his hips. He didn’t move, let Steve wait. “Convenient thing about the spreader bar,” Tony began, looking around until he met Steve’s blown-wide gaze. “I can tire you out as much as I want, and you’ll still be nice and open for me.” Tony pulled out in one long drag then pushed back in, intentionally angled. Steve moaned; Tony kept talking. “Maybe I’ll fuck us to sleep and in the morning you’ll still be spread open for me.” He thrust in again, right in the spot he knew would make Steve see stars and kept on pounding, certain and sure. 

Tony left one hand on his hip but let the other trail over his ass, down Steve’s folded leg until he reached the leather strap that secured the spreader to his ankle. “Love the feel of leather on your skin,” he whispered in Steve’s ear. His hand continued its tour over Steve’s flushed skin, running back up his leg, teasing at his thigh, before snaking around Steve’s cock, playing with the ring. He was as smooth and hard as marble. “How long have you been hard?”

Steve writhed and moaned.

“Answer me.”

“Hours,” he gasped.

Tony’s tightened his grip, but kept his hand still. “My naughty Steve.” He slammed against his prostate again. “What am I to do with you?”

“Whatever--” Steve cried out at another thrust but recovered quickly. “Whatever you want.”

“You were so helpful, getting yourself ready for me.” Another jolt into his prostate. “That’s why I’m spoiling you.” And another. “Like this.” 

Steve’s cock got even impossibly harder in Tony’s hand and he picked up his speed, determined to make Steve come, cock ring be damned. It didn’t take long, with just a drag of his thumb along the head he pulsed and came in Tony’s hand. “Yes!” Steve cried out and clenched around Tony like a vice. Tony only had to thrust a couple more times before he was falling over the edge after Steve. 

Collapsing over Steve, they both took a second to catch their breath. Tony stirred first, pushing back and off the bed. Steve was still in the same position he’d been when Tony opened the door, only now Tony’s come was dripping frorm that open hole, no longer twitching and wanting, but sated. Just like Steve. 

“Ready to come out of that position?” Tony whispered after a moment.

Steve hummed and shook his head. Tony came around, met Steve’s gaze and brushed back his sweaty hair. 

“Tony?” Steve asked, soft and dazed. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you still have that camera?” 

Tony’s hand froze in Steve’s hair and a grin spread wide across his face. “Why yes, yes I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
